Sarah, Goblin Queen
by Sophie Hillson
Summary: Sarah goes back to the underground with Jareth, giving him the chance to win her as his queen. Before her decision is made, a power hungry human/goblin named Hair Lip stirs up a plan that will require Sarah to go back above ground. Will Sarah survive to return to Jareth? Rated M for scenes of sex and some swear words
1. Chapter 1

It has been three years since Sarah defeated the Labyrinth. The time, for her, has flown by as though she where in an unwakable dream state-but not a pleasant wave of dreams where those that involved her, more like steadily climaxing nightmares.

At first, she felt engulfed in a celebratory aura, a radiant glow of self satisfaction and pride. She began to give her childish things to little Toby, and found fresh pleasure in nurturing and protecting him. She began to study harder and, now so much more aware of her responsibilities as a maturing young woman, worked hard to fulfill the expectations she was given. Most of the expectations where courtesy of her stepmother, who pried her way into Sarahs every move. It seemed like no matter how hard Sarah worked, how strict her actions became, and how far she distanced herself from the things she knew displeased her stepmother, nothing ever improved between them. The woman had swept Sarahs father away and as Toby grew older, she seemed to desire to swat Sarah away from him as well. Dark looks ghosted across her face when she watched Sarah read or play with Toby-you spend too much time with him, she says. The books are not appropriate, the toys are not safe, etc, etc. Nothing Sarah did was right. The girl fought hard against the growing alienation she felt. Although she was willing to accept the coldness of her parents, she vowed to always be there for Toby, as much as she could. Now, that purpose was taken away.

Sarahs father was killed in a car crash one night as he and her stepmother drove home from one of their parties. Alcohol had been very much involved, and Sarahs stepmother viciously refused to speak of the nights events with her. Sarah was 17 at that time, and her world fell down as she saw her stepmother selling things off, putting the house for sale, settling all affairs, and began to put Toby in daycare rather than have him with Sarah. She even became openly nasty to her, and seemingly did everything she could to drive her away. Finally, when Sarah turned 18, the stepmother announced her intentions to move in with another man, who had two young boys of his own. Sarah liked the man, as did Toby, but there was no room in the family for 18 year old Sarah.

"You're not coming with us." Her stepmother announced.

"Your father has set you up well enough. You have enough money to get you through college. I suggest you choose a career where you will actually make something of yourself. Not something silly like your actress mother. Thankfully for you, you seem to have snapped out of that strange, unnatural phase you where in, with all the fairy tales and the believing that you where a princess absurdity. Though, as beneficial as that has been to your studies, I'm afraid that it has left you even duller than you where before, socially, though only heaven knows how that is possible. Have you even had one serious relationship? Sometimes I think you might be...queer, Sarah."

Her face puckered with grand distaste. "Yes, I see how you look at the few boys you've brought home. Very uninterested, unattached, distant. Like they are not even considered by you. Its a very strange way for a young girl to behave."

Now, here Sarah was. She had moved out into a small rental home that edged the big college in the area, to which she planned to apply, as soon as she made a final choice in what to study. She had almost nothing as far as possessions went. A few small boxes held all the things she had felt the need to keep. The empty house mirrored the emptiness she felt inside, and she felt comforted by the lack of restraint that came with physical possessions. She knew she was becoming depressed, and it frightened her. What had happened to her dreams?

Suddenly, a scene flashed through her head, one she had not bothered to revisit in this way. It was the final scene between her and the Goblin King. Right after it had happened, she had only bothered to recall the incident for the purpose of appreciating her victory over the powerful, bad tempered villain. Now, it played itself to her as though it had happened only yesterday, but this time, instead of appreciating only what she herself said and did, her concentration was on the words of Jareth.

"Sarah, beware...I have been generous up til now, but I can be cruel...look at what I am offering you, your dreams..."

What had happened to her dreams? Indeed, it had seemed like they had all evaporated quickly after that night. What had happened? Had she given them up, or had the Goblin King taken them from her? She sat silently against a wall on the floor of her house, since her only furniture was a mattress. The thick, musky carpet surrounded her like a field of vivid yellow grass. She leaned her head against her knees and resisted the urge to let her tears flow. What would be the point of crying? Was her trip to the Labyrinth even real?

The image of Jareth flooded her mind. He had been nothing more than an adversary to her-a character in a play, fulfilling the role of challenging her, trying to make her fail. Now, though, her cheeks began to flush at the memory of him. He moved with such a predatory grace, and the intensity of his eyes bore into her so deeply that she felt the urge to look up and around her, as though she where suspicious of being watched. She began to feel strange as she revisited the scene-a way she had certainly not felt while living it. The way he had looked at her...there had been a great sadness in his mismatched eyes. Was it the sorrow of defeat? Shouldn't the final reaction have been one of anger? A scream of rage, perhaps? A tantrum? That would have been what she would have expected...

The playbook. She had kept it all these years, saving it, though never daring to open it, and now a line from it came to her: _And the king of the goblins was in love with the girl..._

The older Sarah was seeing things that her younger self had not. Had Jareth loved her, or had he been living up to her expectations of him, which where based upon the play?

How could he have taken her dreams? They where hers to begin with, and never part of any bargain that she could remember.

Different flashbacks engulfed her. Each of her boyfriends traveled wearily through her mind in pallid scenes, almost black and white, they where so dull. None of them had really interested her. None of them had offered her her dreams.

Sarah shook her head and a strangled laugh escaped her. She cupped her forehead in her hand. "You're loosing it, Sarah. HE didn't take your dreams. You gave them up. You've got to pick yourself up and move on. And, why would he love you? You defeated him, Ill bet he hates your guts."

She signed, and closed her eyes. A warm feeling spread over her as she thought of the friends she had made during her journey. She recalled her interactions with Hoggle, and wondered how he was doing. She had not seen them since their victory celebration. It had been as though she had felt too awkward to call them again. She wondered if any of them remembered her.

"Hoggle, I wonder how you are doing..." She murmured. "Better than me, most likely. Unless..."

Her brows furrowed as a worrying thought crossed her mind. Hoggle had been the main reason she had succeeded in besting the Labyrinth. What if Jareth had punished him for his betrayal? She suddenly had to know if he was ok. If he wasnt, it would be because of her, and she needed to know. Shutting her eyes and only slightly believing that it would work, she spoke into the empty room.

"Hoggle, I need you."

She opened her eyes. Nothing. The room was as void and cold as before. Nothing stirred about the corners. Silence surrounded her.

Sarah got up and went to one of the few boxes she had. She knew exactly where it was and she drew it out. The Labyrinth...its leather cover felt soft and comfortable in her hand. The book felt almost warm to touch, and it seemed to beg her to look inside. She stood up and walked to the window and slid it open, letting in the heavy summer air. Without another glance, she flung the book into the mercy of the outdoor world.

"Sarah?" A familiar, friendly voice came from behind her. Her emerald eyes shot wide open in disbelief. "Hoggle!" She yelled, and a vivid smile encased her features. "Wow, its great to see you again." She paused. Something was off. Hoggle seemed more slight than before, and much more aged. His clothing was very worn and dirty.

"Its great to see you, too Sarah." The dwarf replied. "I didnt think Id see you again."

"How are you doing my friend?" She asked.

Hoggle looked down at his feet and Sarah sensed a wave of discomfort. "Oh, In just fine, Sarah. Hows about yourself? You said that you needed my help?"

Sarah looked at him with concern and gave him a hug. Hoggle tensed, but then relented, wrapping his arms around her and patting her back. "Just tell me whats wrong, Sarah."

"I didnt call you to help me with anything. I just wanted to see you, and find out how you are doing."

"Is that it?" He replied. "Well. Dont you be worrying about me any. I can take care of myself."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "Hoggle, now I know something is wrong. As your friend, I want to know what it is!" She stood tall and imposing. Her eyes flashed with a determination that had been scarce as of late, and felt good in returning.

"I cant tell you, Sarah..."

"Now Hoggle, dont make me take your jewels again!" The young woman threatened. "I'm your friend, and you WILL tell me whats wrong."

"Oh, all right, but there aint nothin you can do about it. The Labyrinth isnt doing so well lately. Its almost like its falling apart. Its changing in much different ways than it did before, and its making things harder than they have ever been. There are a lot of strange storms and the like. We're all pretty concerned about what exactly is going on."

"Oh Hoggle, that sounds horrible!" Sarah gasped. "Does anyone know why these things are happening?"

Hoggle shook his head. "No, no. Nobody has any idea at all."

Sarah caught his shifting gaze and cracking words. "Hoggle, please dont lie to me if you know."

"Oh, damn." He choked. "I dont want to lie to you, but I cant tell you. Nobody even knows for sure anyway. Its all rumor, no facts to back things up, so I shouldnt even say it."

"What is the rumor?"

"Ah, oh, you arnt going to like this, but the rumor is that you defeating the labyrinth has something to do with things. Now, I know it aint true!" He declared resolutely.

"_No_...how horrible." Sarah gasped. But, what else could it be? "Has anything like this ever happened before?"

"Never." Hoggle replied. "But dont go blaming yourself for anything now. Like I said, I know this aint because of you! And I am getting along ok. No need to worry about me."

"Hoggle, you are a great friend. Here, I have something for you."

"What is it?"

Sarah reached into one of her boxes and drew out a necklace. It was a large, gaudy thing, full of fake jewels and dangling pieces. It had been her mothers, which was why she had kept it, but it wasnt something she needed. Nothing material was needed.

"Do you like this?"

"Oh, yes. Is it...plastic?" His eyes glittered with piqued interest. He reached out to take the object.

"You can have it then. Here." She looped it on his belt with his other treasures. She hugged him again. "Thank you for coming."

"Anytime, Sarah. And I hope nothing I said upset you any."

"No, Hoggle. Thank you for telling me. I hope to see you soon."

Hoggle smiled, relieved. "All right, Sarah, take care. Call me again soon, and maybe the others, too. I know theyve been missin ya."

With that, he was gone, and Sarah was alone once more. Her mind was racing. She had told Hoggle that nothing he had said had upset her, but that was completely untrue. She was convinced that the problems with the labyrinth where somehow caused by her...and there was only one person she knew who could tell her why, and if there was anything she could do to help. Fear swallowed her whole, and her body felt as though it where traveling down its tight throat. She almost trembled, despite the warm room. She would have to call the Goblin King.

"Jareth..."

The lights flickered, and then went out. The light of the moon was all that illuminated the room. The vivid colored carpet rolled like an endless expanse in the dark, and her mattress and boxes littered its surface like scattered rocks. A strong gust of wind pushed through the maw of the window, blowing harshly into her eyes, making them water. Her long dark hair cascaded around her face and shoulders and a shatter of coruscation bathed her and the room alike.

There he was, dressed just as he had when he had appeared to her before. This time, though, his face held no hint of a smile. He had an almost strained, worried expression. His eyes where locked on to her. They traveled her entire body. He crossed his arms in front of him as he seemed to suppress a sudden, large intake of air.

"Sarah...you called me." His voice was deep, slow and dangerous. She expected him to move towards her, but he did not. The distance yawned between them. It was almost as though he where wary of coming too close to her. How much power did she have over him? Was HE afraid of HER?

"The labyrinth..." Sarah began. "Whats going on?"

"Now, Sarah." He scolded her, narrowing his eyes. "I fail to see how that is of any concern to you. Is that why you wanted me?" He seemed disappointed.

"It is my concern." Sarah said, taking the initiative to step towards him. "Ive heard that the labyrinth is falling apart, and it might be because I defeated it."

The Goblin Kings features became stormy, but Sarah still caught another, more inconspicuous look, in his eyes, and body language. That same look he had when they last encountered one another...the sad, yearning look-though very subtle.

"Defeating the labyrinth does not destroy it." He replied. "The labyrinth is always changing, always evolving. It is an extension of myself. There is no need for you to involve yourself in my affairs."

"Jareth...that book, where I read about you, and your kingdom-where did it come from? Or, where things in your world shaped based upon my expectations based on what I read?"

The Goblin King looked surprised. "My my Sarah. You seem to have been putting some thought into our little adventure. I must say that you seem much more grown up than when I was last with you-in more ways than just one. Before I answer, Id like you to answer a question I have. Agreed?"

"Alright." Sarah consented.

"How are your dreams coming along?"

"My dreams..." Sarahs eyes dimmed. Jareths' narrowed, and he flashed a look of concern before re masking it. He was discomforted to see the spunky girl suddenly look so sad. It was not what he expected at all. "They are just fine, thank you."

"I dont think you are telling me the truth."

"Are you taunting me?" She asked.

"Sarah..." He could not keep a stoic face. The look he had had as he had pleaded with her to accept his final offer overcame it. He finally stepped towards her, his eyes locked into her questioning ones.

"Why would I be taunting you?"

Sarahs eyes where glistening in the dim light with long retained swells of saddness. She searched deep into his eyes, but saw nothing of what she expected-amusement, gloating perhaps. Instead, her scouring uncovered an alien look that seemed to engulf her completely. It was a...dare she think it...concerned look? Pained? Longing?

"You didnt take me dreams, did you?" She asked.

"Take your dreams? My dear Sarah, never..."

He suddenly regretted the sudden change in his tone, from formal and authoritative to comforting. What was going on here? He had been thinking of Sarah for all three of those long years since she had refused him. He had rehashed their encounter again and again, cursing himself endlessly for doing this wrong, and not that. The truth was that he was deeply in love with her, and he knew he could never forget her. He had watched her through his crystals and had felt every pang of her sorrows. He had never meant to fall in love with her. It had crept up into him as she made her journey. The ball illusion had been where he had first felt it...or was it when she had been so bold as to tell him his labyrinth was a piece of cake? As he watched her struggle in the Escher room, he knew his heart had gone to her. He had never encountered anyone so determined and fierce, yet compassionate and evolving. This was an event that would only happen once in his long life. His heart had given a part of itself to Sarah, and she had been completely unaware. Her absence destroyed him.

"I didnt think that was it." Sarah said, bringing him out of his painful thoughts. "Well, Ill answer as truthfully as I can. Theyre a work in progress, I guess." She smiled faintly. Hey, what was she doing? Smiling at the goblin king? Acting reassuring, as though he might be upset that things where not going well? "Now, please answer my questions..."

"You are much more polite since I last met you." Jareth seemed to tease. "What must have happened in these three years?" His cocky demeanor seemed to return. "Are you sure you want to know these things?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Its simple really. The books are created by the world I live in. They are dispersed into the human world in order to help draw people in. The Underground selects the people who find the books for reasons beyond my knowing. Ive never seen any of the books, but I know that they are reflections of truths. They outline a story that is to occur. Therefore, your expectations more or less reflect our reality. I hope this makes sense."

Sarahs mind reeled. That would mean that what she had been wondering about was true. Jareth was in love with her.

"The books can see into the future then?" She asked, her voice slightly unsteady. She couldnt help but notice now, all that she had missed before. How intoxicatingly handsome Jareth was. She had never met anyone even remotely like him, and had never felt an intensity like she did now, with him in the room with her, watching her. It was as if the room was vibrating with a warm pulsation. She felt an urge to wrap her arms around him. If he had loved her...did he still? Was that something she wanted?

"The book tells the story. That includes the ending." Jareth said, cautiously. "How did yours end?" His voice was almost a whisper.

"When I...got Toby back, and came back home."

Jareth raised his head slightly, and his eyes flickered briefly skyward before he resumed his forward stance. "That would be the anticipated ending to such a tale. A _happy_ ending."

Before Sarah could think better of it, she spouted, "Is it?"

"Sarah..."

Was this really happening? After all this time...so little hope he had held of her ever calling him, of him ever having another chance to win her. And now, here she was, setting up the perfect opportunity for him to try again. He crossed the rest of the distance between them, and put a hand on her shoulder. His other hand slowly reached around her waist, and he drew her close. It was similar to how he had held her while they where dancing. He longed to dance with his Sarah, in more ways than one. She was not only his perfect match mentally, and everything he wanted in a queen of his kingdom, but she was stunningly beautiful. The years she had been gone had been incredibly kind to her physical body, refining her face and filling her out in all the right places. Perhaps, his heart need not be forever broken...and the years of pain had paid off well...

"It was not such a happy ending for me." He replied honestly.

"You didnt get Toby."

"Sarah, I have forgotten about Toby."

"The labyrinth is crumbling...things arnt the same..." She pressed.

"Indeed, things havnt been the same." He tried to calm his ever increasing heartbeat. Sarah remained in his arms, and their gazes where matching in intensity. He couldnt believe how nervous he felt. He had never been nervous before in his life. The sensation was new, unfavorable, and terrifying, yet somehow also exciting and enticing.

"The labyrinth can be repaired..."

To his surprise, Sarahs hands wrapped themselves around him, one over his arm around her waist and the other around his waist. He was filled with the longing to kiss her, and touch her...to love her in every way that he could-but he forced himself to retain his composure. To come so far, and then to lose her, by acting out of control...it was not something he thought he could bear.

"How..."

"In not sure I can do it alone."

"What are you saying?" Her eyes searched his.

It was no time to hide. What needed to be said, must be said. "I love you, Sarah. I want you to come back to the Underground, and be my queen."

"Your queen...Jareth, why me?"

"You do not think yourself worthy?"

"I beat you...shouldnt you hate me?"

"You proved yourself to be my equal. You awaken in me things that I never thought that I could feel. You are good to my subjects, as I sometimes arnt. Ive thought about you every day since I lost you. I want you beside me. I cannot rule alone much longer. For me, there is nobody else but you. You are determined, strong, independent, intelligent...and of course I can not leave out, stunningly beautiful..."

Sarah felt her face flush. She couldnt believe that defeating Jareth would cause him to feel so strongly about her. Although not at the time, Sarah was now recalling how attractive the Goblin King was. Not just physically, but everything about him drew her to him. For all that he had done, he had never been truly vicious to her or anyone else. He had never sent Hoggle to the bog, though he knew he was helping her.

"Jareth, Id like to give it a chance..."

Jareths heart soared. He had never dared to expect a quick agreement. His own dreams where being given to him, after such a long stretch of nightmares. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he kissed her. Sarahs breathing quickened as their lips met and their bodes pressed close together. After all of the akwardness she had felt in her prior relationships, this was completely different. She was drawn to him, not just physically but mentally. He facinated her, and her heart felt as though it where being squeezed every time she heard or saw him, or even thought about him. She cared deeply about him, even though she couldnt pinpont why, and she still felt slightly vulnerable around him. Despite this uncertainty, in order to avoid the possible cost of breaking his heart, she was willing to offer him hers.

Their kiss deepened, and he parted her lips with his tongue. Sarah responded, her mouth opening for him and embracing the connection. Her own tongue ran itself along his as she sought out her own connection into him. His hands began to caress her body. She wore only a tank top and loose fitting, comfortable pants. Jareth longed to remove his gloves so he could fully feel her glorious body, but now was not the time. She was not yet his. He broke off the kiss. He hated what he had to say next. She was not going to like it.

"The underground is not a place you can just go to, and then come back. A human can only stay there a day before a choice must be had. To stay forever, or go back home. After the day is over, you will be bound there for the rest of your life. If you marry me, you will become like me-immortal, and able to create and control magic, including the labyrinth. I must warn you, forever is a very, very long time-and you will never be able to return to earth in your natural form, unless you are called. Your life here will be over."

Sarah had already been expecting this sort of ultimatum. There was only one thing...

"That would mean I would have to leave Toby."

"Yes, unless you wanted him to come too."

Sarah laughed. "After what I went through to rescue him from you?" She teased lightly.

Jareth pretended to look offended. "I acted only to please you, my love." He grew more serious. "You will be able to see him...either through the crystals, or in an animal form that you will eventually be able to take to visit Earth. If you need to talk to him, you can visit with him through his dreams-and, of course, if he says your name, you can go to him."

Sarah nodded. That was enough. "All right Jareth." She breathed.

"I need to hear you say it, then."

"I wish to go with you, to the Underground."

He stepped back, away from her, and held out his gloved hand. Sarah hesitated for only a moment, glancing around the threadbare room, and at her scattered, loosely packed boxes, none of which held anything of much importance to her. "Goodbye, Toby." She whispered. "I'll see you again soon-I promise." She took Jareths hand and he led her over to the open window, where the breeze snaked in and the landscape outside was no longer that of Earth, but of the Underground, at the place where the Labyrinth of the Goblin King spread out over the miles before them, crowned at its horizon by the looming, thorny castle. The false light of the room was replaced with the coppery glow of the Underground as their cross over was complete.

"Ziv!" Jareth summoned.

"Ziv?" Sarah asked questioningly. Jareth gave her an amused glance. "You'll see."

The young woman gasped as a large creature sailed across the horizon and landed beside them. It was larger than any horse, its size more that of a small elephant, and its pointed head, a combination of horse, hippo and bird of prey features, towered above her atop a serpentine neck. In some areas, like its face and legs, it was scaled, but most of its body was covered in strange, fur like feathers. Its wings where a cross between those of a bat and a bird, leathery at the tops and becoming increasingly feathered. Its colors where slightly more vibrant reflections of the prevailing colors of the land, black, grey, and rust. It wore an ornate headpiece complete with leather reins as well as a long, flat, padded saddle situated between its wings, which was studded with elaborately accented silver rivets and dazzling drops of crystal. It rumbled approach fully as it eyed its summoner.

"Do you like my pet?" Jareth asked as he studied her reaction. Sarahs eyes where wide, but not with fear. She found Ziv to be amazing. Where there any limits to the things that existed in this world? She wondered.

"Hello, Ziv." She smiled at the creature, and approached it. She held out her hand, intending to touch it. Suddenly, Ziv reared its head back and made a quick, bark like noise. Out of its mouth shot a white, foul smelling gust of powder that coated Sarahs face and body in a fine dust.

"Ah! What the hell!"

Jareth laughed. Sarahs face became red as anger coursed through her. "Is this a joke? You have brought me here to be tormented, havnt you?" She fumed.

Jareth quickly stopped laughing and his tone became serious. He walked up to Ziv and grabbed one of the reins. "Is that torment Sarah?" He asked. He used his free hand to brush some of the offensive dust off of her face. She backed away, scowling.

"Oh-it stinks!" She raged. She brushed as much of it as she could off of herself. It was all over-her clothes, her face, her hair. It was not very visible but it could be smelled very strongly. It was nothing compared to that from the bod of eternal stench, but it was similar. "You dont seem to be upset that he did that."

"Ziv is not used to you. I am the only one to ever ride him. He is a proud creature, a lot like you." His voice was tinged with fondness. "Dont tell me that you always take immediate liking to everyone you just meet."

Sarah sighed. She was still angry, but there was no point in losing her head at this point. This _was _Jareth, after all. A bit of laughter at her expense was certainly not out of character, and she vowed that given the opportunity, she would have one at his to make up for this. She just wasnt sure yet if he was someone worthy of her trust...and her life. She supposedly had a day to decide if she was going back. She decided to test his sincerity, before she offered any more of herself.

"If I decide I dont like it here...you said that I have a day to go back."

A wave of panic ran through Jareth. He would have never thought that such a small prank would make the Sarah he loved want to head home so quickly. _She really dosnt trust me..._ He thought. _And I certainly cant blame her. You are going much too fast..._

He dropped the rein and tried to hold her, but she maintained separation, her stance aggressive and confident.

"You have 24 hours. No more, no less. Any time you want to leave, all that you have to do is wish yourself back. There is nothing that will force you here in that time." His heart was hammering at the thought of losing her now, of having to wait, alone, on the off chance that she would call him again...he wondered how honest he should have been with her. Why where only clear truths coming from his mouth? He had never had a problem with deception before...yet, he refused to consider it with Sarah.

To Jareths surprise, Sarah smiled as her anger seemed to evaporate, though not completely.

"All right, then, Jareth. So, is it a bad thing that this pet of yours dosnt seem to like me?"

Jareth narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "A bad thing would be if he disliked you. Things tend to go much worse for those he dislikes. He can breath fire, you know."

"Lovely." She retorted. "Thank you for showing me this wonderful creature."

"Like I said, he just isnt used to you. If I remember correctly, you dont have too much of a problem making friends my dear. There is much to test you here. You remember that, right?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. Everything is a test. Just like it is Aboveground. I shouldnt have gotten so upset."

"Well, Sarah-it is important to keep your head. Though I dare say that you are captivating when you are angry."

_As are you, when you are being an asshole... _Sarah thought, but didnt say. She knew that Jareths assured demeanor, cocky, rough around the edges attitude and playful sense of humor where part of his strong attractions for her. She had to admit that now, thinking back, she sort of enjoyed the idea of always being slightly on edge, of never knowing quite what to expect. A competitive urge began to swell within her, and it awakened her mind to the challenge of matching wits with the king.

"Dont push it." She mumbled.

Jareth recollected his creature. "Come on, then." He led it over to Sarah. "Hop on."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I figured that this would be the best way for me to show you my kingdom. Ziv is a marvelous flier, and there is so much to see. You will be ok, love." He reached for her hand, and this time, she let him take it. "A short ride today." He scrunched his nose. "Training Ziv, I myself ended the day smelling as you do now many times, so I am used to it, but its still not the redolence of a perfect evening. I trust you must be open to a bath and change of clothes."

"All right." She agreed. He led her over to the creature and gently slapped its chest. Obediently it lowered its body to the ground and he gracefully swung himself into the saddle. Reaching down, he pulled Sarah up.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Sarah got on, she barely had a chance to settle onto the saddle when the beast shot into the sky. Desperate as momentum dragged her backwards, she grabbed Jareths waist and held on for dear life. She couldnt help but scream as Ziv bolted around in the air, spinning, swerving, plummeting and screeching.

"Ziv! Whats wrong with you?" Jareth yelled in a commanding tone. "Enough, or Ill fly you straight into The Bog of Stench, you wretched thing!"

"Ughh" Sarah groaned as her head spun. If she had been wanting excitement in her life, she had certainly gotten it.

Ziv roared, seemingly enraged at Jareths threat. The wind whipped them fiercely as he streamed about the sky.

"Ziv! Please!" Sarah begged queasily. "Im a friend!"

As suddenly as it had begun, Zivs tantrum ceased. Sarah released a heavy, ragged breath as the world gradually stopped spinning violently around her. Only then did she realize that she had Jareth in a death grip, her entire upper body clenched on to him.

"Whew!" She breathed, and a small, nervous laugh escaped her as she drew back a bit from Jareth, but still held on, just in case Ziv decided to resume his charade. "What was that!"

"It seems this ungrateful subject of mine was unsure of your intentions, perhaps." He shrugged. "Im glad you where able to calm him down."

"Youre not the only one whos glad!"

They laughed, and now, finally, Sarah could look down and absorb what lay beneath them. The labyrinth, and Jareths kingdom. Goblins and other creatures scurried about their business, and the scene was littered with the lights of many dwellings. They where flying over only a small part, however. Sarah looked beyond and saw that most of the labyrinth was dark, and it almost seemed as though a fog hung over it. It seemed foreboding and dangerous, more frightening than it had been when Sarah had been there before.

"Jareth, whats going on here?" She asked. "The labyrinth looks so dark over there..."

Jareth knew this would be something he would have to address. The truth was, it was his depression that had caused things to grow volatile and dangerous. Without Sarah, he hadn't cared about much of anything, and his feeling of defeatedness had weight him down heavily. With her here, his spirit where soaring, and the labyrinth was already brightening. Little did Sarah know that much of the activity she was observing down below was the clamoring of puzzled citizens, started by and wondering about the sudden, drastic improvement in their surroundings. He couldnt very well tell her that, though, could he?

"You made a wish, didnt you?" He asked. "To repair the labyrinth?"

"Yes." Sarah remembered. "Is that all its going to take?"

Jareth smiled. "Remember what I said. Its going to have to be a team effort, between us."

"How can I help?" She wondered.

"You already are helping." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The soft night wafted around the flushing glow of the busy castle. The lower floors where usually packed with creatures, who went about affairs at all hours of the day and night. The castle was many, many floors, a maze itself, and the top floors belonged to the king alone, and these where much more elegant, and the noises downstairs rarely permeated up into them. Ziv landed on a large balcony near the very top of the castle. Sarah could see that slightly above, there was a recess in the building, resembling a cross between a small cave and a stall, where it appeared that the creature might sleep.

"Are you tired?" Jareth asked as he helped her slide off of Zivs back.

Sarah smiled and shook her head. "Ive always been a night owl."

Jareth game her an amused look. "As am I, although literally, as well as figuratively, as Im sure you recall."

"Yes...If you dont mind, I'd like to know why you choose the form of an owl?" She inquired.

"We Fae do not choose our animal forms. They are selected for us at birth-or, in the few instances where human become fae, sometime during their transition. Usually it is one of the earliest manifestations of their magical abilities. We can appear to be other things, but that is only caused by a magical illusion. We get only one alternative physical form."

"Only one huh?" Sarah said, shaking her head and feigning scorn.

"Does that disappoint you?" Jareth frowned.

"That depends..." Sarah replied. "...on what other things I would have to look forward to, if I where to stay here."

"Oh Sarah, there is not going to be enough time in this day for me to show you all that." Lifting her hand delicately to his lips, he kissed it ever so softly, surveying her intently all the while. Her wide emerald eyes looked as they did when she looked at him three years ago, only now they said much different things to him than they did then. They spoke to him of openness, and desire. He was in love with her eyes...unable to stop himself, he softly sang to her...

There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes...

To his surprise, Sarah returned a song:

Every now and then  
I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears …

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes …

"Well now." Jareth praised, leaning back a bit in surprise at the discovery of this new facet of Sarah. "I didnt know that you sang."

Sarah blushed softly. "Ive often sung to myself. Its supposed to improve a persons mood."

"It improves mine, more often than not. And hearing you sing to me..."

Her voice was beautiful...clear and feminine, but rich, and full of feeling. Their little duet had excited him more than he cared for. He was thankful for the fact that they where immersed in darkness, for his tight pants where sure to give him away in a manner that he was not sure that they where ready for. He was certainly eager to act upon his urges, but even so, at this moment, he knew she should clean off the dust Ziv had sprayed her with first, at the very least. While he had no qualms about taking her lovely body right there on the roof, their first time together needed to be free of any distractions, and timed correctly.

"Well then." His voice came out much more garbling than he wanted, "I know you are eager to clean up. Lets go in, shall we?"

Sarah paused, sensing and sharing his mood: a thick, warm, still yet moving feeling that swam in all of the crevices between them. Still holding hands, she managed to find her feet and they went inside.

"Here." He stopped at a massive door and opened it, the large room illuminating itself as they stepped inside. Sarah gasped at the splendor of it. There was a dresser, a massive, canopied bed, an adjoining bathroom, a wardrobe, and a glass case containing a splended assortment of exquisitely designed crystalline objects, some of which glowed faintly with various hues of light. Everything in the room was elegant, highly detailed and antique. All of the fabrics from the rug to the curtains to the sheets where hues of burgundy, crimson, black and gold.

"The bath is over there." He motioned to it. "You'll find an assortment of clean clothes in the wardrobe, as well as anything else that you should need. I must run downstairs to check on something for a moment, so take your time, and if you need anything, Ill be sending a servant up to you shortly. When you are finished, just say my name, and I will come for you."

"Thank you." Jareth leaned towards her, as if to kiss her, but then smiled mischievously and turned off, leaving her. She heard a loud banging on a door and Jareth shouting, "Dumbrain! I have a guest. Get out here." Rapid shuffling came in response, and a raspy, feminine voice piqued, "Yes, yes, coming Your Highness. Here I am, My Lord."

Sarah heard Jareth say a few things to his subject, but couldnt make out what they where. The way he talked to the servant riled her. She made note to voice her displeasure about it to him later. Meanwhile, she went to the wardrobe, marveling at the large and ornate selection. There where many dresses, but also pants and shirts, all with the faire type style that seemed to prevail in this world. Since the evening was warm, she selected a beautiful dark emerald dress that was light and simple but still elegant. The fabric of it clung to her skin and its cool, soft feel was marvelous. She was about to head into the bathroom when the servant Jareth had sent came into the room, bowing.

"Ive been sent te wait on ya, missy." She said. "The names Duzzle."

"Nice to meet you." Sarah smiled. "I dont think I need anything right now though, thank you."

The goblin, about the height of Hoggle and crowned with wild, orangish hair, nodded.

"If you decide you do, you just say my name. Im right down the hall."

"All right Dizzle. Thanks again."

The Goblin muttered crossly to herself as she left, shutting the door behind her. Sarah, preoccupied, headed into the bath, which was just as elaborate as everything else in the suite. The tub was huge, and she thought it a pity that she would have to use as much water as she was going to have to in order to fill it. There where a variety of things available to add to the bath, and she selected one with a pleasant but not overwhelming fragrance and settled in.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is the sex scene. If you don't want to read smut you can skip this chapter and not miss anything too important.

Sarah emerged from her bath feeling refreshed. She couldn't help but think that everything that was happening to her was nothing more than a dream. She felt a connection with Jareth, as short of a time as she had known him, that she didn't think she could feel with anyone else. It was otherworldly powerful. Furthermore, she was becoming excited at the prospect of becoming his queen. She felt that with her compassion and determination and his authoritativeness and confidence they would make a wonderfully balanced team. Living here would offer her challenges and opportunities that she was unlikely to receive back above ground. She had decided that this life was what she wanted.

"Jareth?" She called.

In an instant, he appeared, transposing liquidly from a patch of darkness in the dimly lit room. The way he moved towards her sent shivers throughout her entire being. He had her mesmerized.

"How was your bath?" He asked, coming close to her. "Now you smell as lovely as you look."

"It was nice, thank you." Her breath caught in her throat. Having him this close awakened her every sense and put them in overdrive. His intoxicating redolence, predatory aura, virile body, combined with his eyes, that spoke of his utter devotion to her, all came together with many other things to form a man that was more of a dream than could be fathomed. She felt weak in his presence, but in a good way. Her insides started to feel as though they where shifting around with minds of their own, and to her embarrassment, she was becoming very wet. Though Sarah felt that on a mental plane she and Jareth where well matched, physically, she was intimidated. She had never actually had sex with a man. She had been touched, and had touched herself, but she had never been awakened enough to make the plunge into the final step. Now, however, there was absolutely no doubt that her body was screaming for a unification so deep that she wasn't sure it would even be possible to obtain. There would be no denying it now if he was willing, because she was sure that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on much else until it happened.

Jareth perceived her aroused state. He had sensed something of a restrained attraction from her before, but this caught him completely by surprise. It seemed as though she felt as intense of a desire now as he had been fighting down since the moment he had seen her again. He froze in place, considering the situation. At this point, he could still retain composure-he had been prepared to wait as long as it took. Once he was brought over the edge, however, and it would not take much-he was not confident that he would be able to stop. He himself, as composed and cocky as he was, felt almost a tremble as his mind once again roamed the prospect of bedding his Sarah at long last. His breaths became huskier as he fought himself down.

"Is something wrong?" Sarah pried, sensing something amiss.

"Oh no, nothing wrong. It just seems as though there is too much _right_ at the moment."

"Right?" Sarah considered. "Jareth..." She walked up to him and took his hands in her own. Her eyes locked on to his as she leaned into him, feeling his soft breath on her face as they watched one another, searching. "Is this right?" She asked.

"You tell me." He demanded in his silky voice.

"I think so."

"You do? How. About. This..."

Now he leaned in, deliberately slow, watching her watch him until he could not maintain eye contact any longer, he was too close. His lips hovered over hers, and he felt the warmness of her breath as it escaped from inside her. They hovered together for several lovely moments, and Jareth used the time to slip free one of his hands and he used it to caress her slender shoulder. The positive response her breathing implied urged him ahead, and he finally kissed her. He reveled at the silky, tumid feel of her lips, and the intensity of the kiss increased rapidly as they both became fully involved with this asseveration of their passions. His tongue sought and received entrance into her, where he traversed every crevice of this part of her being, and she, in turn, sought him out, and explored his offering in turn, both of their arousals augmenting as the intensity of their connections increased, and they savored the sensations of parts of them becoming parts of each other. Jareths hands began to roam, and he silently applauded the thin, form fitting dress that Sarah had chosen. Her arms where already bare, and he wished his gloves away as he ran his fingers all over her satin skin, appreciating the graceful dips and bulges of her lithe, lightly muscled arms, strong but also womanly, and the lovely bones of her shoulders and how they where arching impassionedly as he and she careened together. Sarahs hands began their own course, at last they where able to connect like electrical wiring to a battery, coursing power through her that she never had felt before. To her dismay, Jareth pulled away. Panting lightly, he asked, "Well?"

Riled, Sarah spat, "Answer ME..."

The Goblin king laughed, and kissed her again, but more briefly.

"If thats what you wish, dear Sarah. I will answer all that you ask." He grabbed her and lifted her, carrying her close and sitting her on the bed. "Just a moment, if you dont mind..."

In a blink, the two of them had been transported into a much larger, more grandiose suite. The bed that Sarah now sat on was easily the largest she had ever seen, and it was easy to assume that they where in Jareths own bedroom. She whimpered in bliss at the feel of the luxurious sheets that surrounded her.

"This, seems right." He explained. "Now, where where we..."

He sat himself on the bed and leaned over her, sinking her down into the bouquet of pillows with his kisses. Their legs hung over the bed as their torsos and lips melded together. Sarah moaned reverently as he appreciated her breasts, stimulating every inch of skin and tantalizing her nipples with gentle pinches and vigorous caresses. She breathed heavily as he moved his lips to her neck, tasting her skin and nipping her hungerly, hoping he wasnt pushing too far but brimming with the urges of a highly aroused, dominant man. He knew his teeth where leaving heavy marks, but Sarah did not flinch away, rather, she sank herself further back, and Jareth crawled entirely onto the bed and slid her completely onto it as well. He wished away his boots and sought out the zipper of Sarahs dress. Sarah helped him by leaning forward so he could undo it and slide it down and off her body, leaving her entirely nude except for her panties. "Oh, you precious thing..." He gasped, lunging back into her, but she held him back. "Please..." Her hands found his shirt, and hastily unbuttoned the few fasteners that held it, pushing it off over his powerful shoulders. Her hands roamed over his chiseled chest, and he groaned as she rubbed his nipples devoutly. By this time Jareth longed to free himself from his pants as well, for wearing them had become quite painful. Sarah saw his brief, downwards glance and she could see his dilemma. "Enough of all this." She puffed, taking the initiative to remove her panties and chuck them off into the dark corner of the room. Sitting up, it was her turn to lean into Jareth, and as she kissed his neck and shoulders, appreciating the radiant heat of his taunt skin, her hand found his crux of manhood and a long moan of bliss escaped her as her fingers came into contact with his enchanting agent. Through the scanty fabric of his breeches, she was able to feel much of him, and savored the sensation of perceiving every detail that she could. She felt his organ swell even more as her explorations became more deliberate, rubbing him as much as she could manage in his clothed state. "Enough, Sarah!" He suddenly choked, growing tense. His next new breaths where forceful pants as he sat up and excised himself from the last of either of their clothing.

"Oh...Jareth..." Sarah groaned, her insides pulsing with an insane level of need as she took in what was finally fully unveiled. A wave of urgency coursed through them both, and now, almost animalistic, Jareth pinned her down into the bed, sliding himself between her legs, and kissing her ravenously as he ran one hand down to her own essence. He sighed into her mouth as he felt how slick she was, wet all over her inner thighs as well as her most private regions. He pressed and rubbed her clit, his skilled and robust strokes causing her to arc herself towards him, and her hips began to sway as he petted her. Sliding down, he slipped a finger inside her, moaning as her immense heat surrounded it. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that she was still a virgin.

"Sarah...I didnt know that you have never had a man..."

She blushed, unsure if this was a disappointment to him. "I...I..." She stammered, unsure of what to say...what could she say...that she hadnt been able to became aroused by anyone else after meeting him? Would this make him stop? She wasnt sure if that was something she could bear.

"Shhhh..." he breathed, kissing her. "Just, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, absolutely." She gasped. "I need you..."

"Then I would not deny you."

His fingers began their work once more, and she moaned as his one finger was joined by another, his thrusts gradually stretching her out. Benign pangs shot throughout her as he challenged her barrier. His speed increased, then slowed, as he went to three fingers, and very slowly stroked her. He felt a trickle of her blood on his hand but he continued his patient easing until he felt her body relax against his invasion.

"Are you ready love?" He asked.

They locked eyes as she nodded, and he positioned himself at her opening. Sounds of bliss slipped from them both as he slid the head of his manhood against her opening and clit. Finally, he slid himself into her, challenging how far he could go, then pulling out, then sliding in again, until he was no longer met with resistance, and he was able to sink inside of her entirely. "Oh, Jareth!" Sarah screamed, as he began to push himself in and out, leaning his radiant body over hers, pressing himself into her as much as he could, his muscles rippling against her flesh as he worked inside her. Sweat saturated his skin as he paced himself. Sarah wrapped her arms around him, relishing the heavy feeling of his body on top of her and inside her. Her hips rocked into his thrusts as he seemed to dip further and deeper towards her core. Her legs stretched further apart as she attempted to sink him closer. The king bit her neck as his pace quickened, causing the bed to shake against the floor. His expert, upwards driving had Sarah quivering in short order, and she shouted his name again and again as her momentum built. Hearing her scream his name between her ragged breaths made it hard for him to hold back his release, but he was determined, he would not lose to her in this. No longer restrained, he worked her hard, beating into her most sensitive place, until it could hold out no longer, and was cascaded into explosive, soul numbing waves of bliss. She wheezed as her orgasm shot through her over and over, and shards of light danced around her field of vision. Jareth rode her orgasm out, then finished himself, building back up until he hit his own peak, and was sent tumbling down and down and down as he spilled himself far into Sarah, his body clenching in ecstasy. They remained locked together for several moments before their highs dropped them back down to where they could move of their own accords. They savored how it felt to be melded together, and gazed at each other for just a bit longer until Jareth rolled off of her and gave her a few gentle kisses.

"Sarah, dont ever leave me." He begged.

"Jareth...Goblin King." She replied, running her hands over him tenderly. "My 24 hours arnt over yet."

Jareth couldnt help himself from laughing. His Sarah was absolutely infuriating, and he loved her for it. "So, you're going to make me wait until the last hour then?"

"Last hour...last minute...last second..." She replied mischievously. "You had better not make a mistake, if you want to keep me." She teased.

"I make no mistakes." He growled seductively.

"As you say, Your Highness."

"Let me rule you Sarah..."

"Then be my slave!" She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah was awoken early by Jareth getting out of the bed. She had slept so soundly that the day befores events had not had a chance to mull over, and, as a result, she awoke with the start of a drunk, suddenly remembering that she was naked, and in bed with a man that she loved, but had still only known for two days, though it seemed like three years, and perhaps even longer. She blinked against the shafts of rising light that filtered through a large window. Sitting up, she edged to the side of the bed, looking for her clothes.

"Dont bother with those, love." Jareth noticed. "Here, come look." He was standing in front of a wardrobe, large enough to walk into, that was filled with clothes so thick that, reaching an arm in, it seemed as though one could pop out anything. Deciding to not be modest, Sarah joined him, noticing how sore she was and also, in need of a bath.

"Good morning Sarah." He said as soon as she'd reached him. She loved how he looked down at her. He was smiling his slight, coy smile and seemed to be refreshed. He leaned towards her and they embraced in a kiss. Sarah fought back her arousal, which was quickly blossoming despite her slight discomfort down below. She couldnt have much time left, not that she'd had much to begin with-it looked to be around 6am, and if she had left around 9 the night before, that was 8 hours down, and 16 to go. The lovemaking portion of her considerations had passed her approval with no doubt, but HAD she ever doubted that it would? The thought made her smile, a bit bashfully. She needed to be strong, and find out what a day with Jareth was going to be like , as well as anything else she could about her potential new life.

"How are you feeling?"

"Inquisitive." She replied. She laughed as he arched an eyebrow at her. Before he could say anything about any idea that word may have given him, she clarified. "Do you have plans set for today?"

"Of course. As much as Id like to stay here and make love to you until you quit being stubborn and accept the entirety of my offer, I am willing to show you as much as I can about what to expect as Queen. Here-" He held out a pile of clothes. Sarah smiled as she saw that it was a practical outfit, but still elegant. She saw black riding type breeches, an undershirt, an elegant green, sleeveless leather overcoat, and knee high riding boots. Despite not having sleeves, the overcoat still had a high, fancy collar. She gave Jareth a skeptical look as she lifted the article and held it out, appraising it. "Im going to look like I just rode out of the thorn forest."

"You dont like it." He pouted.

Sarah relented, rolling her eyes. "I didnt say that." The truth was, she did sort of like it. In it, she would look like a Goblin Queen. The dark yet lively color scheme suited her nicely and it wasnt something completely outrageous, just a bit gaudy, but mostly, what made her feel strange, was that it was a similar, but feminized style of dress that Jareth paraded around in. She wasnt sure how she felt about it, but for today, she would accept it. "Its fine." She tilted her head as she smiled at him. "Now, before I get distracted, I really need to take a bath."

"A bath? Ah, yes. Id love to join you in one, but you're right, we need to stay focused today. Im already clean, its a perk you'll discover once you become one of my race. Magic can eliminate the necessity of practically any time consuming activity that you do not feel like doing. Would you prefer I use it to refresh you? It would save precious time."

Sarah agreed, and before she could blink both she and Jareth where glowing, their hair in place, and their outfits on. Sarah couldnt help but marvel at how wonderful it was to be able to do that.

"We humans need these shortcuts." She declared.

"Such a pity that the one race that dosnt need to save time is the one best able. At least in the instances where said immortal does not run a kingdom. In that case, there is just never enough time in a day. You'll find THAT out soon enough."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" She edged.

The scene that met with them downstairs was complete chaos. All sorts of creatures where spilling about, shaking the room with their unbridled noise. Jareth was jumped immediately. Goblins grabbed his legs and lept around for his attention. "Get off, Mildew!" He commanded, kicking one loose. "You all should have more respect for your king than this!"

"Of course, of course!" a choir of voices responded. "Who's this?" They demanded, suddenly focused on Sarah. A few of the smarter ones seemed to recognize her. "Its that girl!" They exclaimed. "I know who it is." Replied one, oblivious. The flock of chickens was much more interesting, to him.

"Your Highness!" One voice rose out from amid the din. A particularly tall, very thin goblin with a long, pointy head and big eyes shuffled speedily towards Jareth. "Ive got a letter for you! Is urgent!"

"Urgent, you say?" The goblin had his attention. "Everyone else, get out!" He smacked at some of the smaller goblins with his crop as they ran. Sarah had the thought that she should be offended for the goblins, but she instead found herself desiring her own crop. How sick.

The goblin groveled as he presented Jareth with a rolled up, wax sealed parchment. Sarah could see Jareths face tense slightly as he observed the seal. His lips pressed together in something of a regal scowl as he read. What the letter contained seemed to make him angry and anxious. He started to pace.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, a bit concerned.

"One of the many joys of being the king of goblins." His anger seemed to grow. His flashing eyes settled on the still kneeling messenger. "Why are you still here? Get out!" He swung his arm out in a swiping, commanding gesture. The goblin wasted no time and scurried away.

"Sarah, this is going to be a real problem. Of all days, of course this would happen today. I had hopes of showing you all of the typical, yet mostly mundane things that go on here but this is going to be something that is anything but simple to sort out. Damn."

Sarah put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, surprised, but obviously pleased, despite his turbid mood.

"Let me help."

"No. Im going to have to make a trip. I could have one of my subjects show you around..." His voice trailed as he spoke, his dislike of the idea quite apparent.

Sarah scowled, put off. "Can you at least tell me what it said?"

Jareth pondered a moment, then consented. "The letter comes from the court of the High King. Apparently a rouge group of my subjects has been digging a tunnel to the aboveground, something that is absolutely forbidden. Normally, this is not of too much concern, except this time, they are being led by one Hair Lip, who is not as easily controlled as an ordinary creature of the Underground, due to the fact that he is half human, and as such, he possesses a certain immunity to the laws of this land. He is an in between of sorts, able to traverse between the worlds as he pleases, and able to defy those of my race because he has discovered all of the loopholes against our magic that being human allows him. For instance, your words, you have no power over me, allowed you to escape the Underground. By using those words a human can render a fae helpless against them, unless they are bound in some way by their words, such as Toby was, due to the fact that he was wished away. Do you understand?"

She nodded. It made sense.

"Even with all of that, its not the worst of it. Hair Lip has his sights set on a princess of the human world. Not just any princess, but one of fae blood. It was her great great grandmother who sent me this letter. The entire court is up in arms because of this, and you can imagine where all of the blame is falling. Years ago, Adrienne, the great great grandmother, had a daughter who fell in love with a human prince. The human prince inherited his fathers kingdom, and would not leave it to go with her to the underground, so Adrienne stayed on Earth with him, the consequence being that she became mortal. They had children, and of their line is this princess that Hair Lip is after, Irene. He has abducted her and is trying to force her to marry him. If she accepts, he will pull her into the Underground, and, because Irene is part fae, they will both become fae, and thus immortal, and powerful. Adrienne demands that I dispose of this Hair Lip before that happens."

"What are you going to do?" Sarah asked.

"The logical thing would be to wait until Hair Brain turned fae. He would then be shackled in iron and either killed or imprisoned. However, this would destroy little Irenes perfect life. She would still be bound to Hair Lip, and would never be able to return to her kingdom, to which she is the only heir." He shook his head, exasperated. "They expect so much of me. Theres really nothing I can do to save Irene, unless she calls me. She cant call me, or Adrienne, though, because she dosnt know our names. Due to their blood tie, Adrienne is able to appear to her as a ghost, of sorts, but she cannot tell her her name. The most she is able to do is leave a few objects to help her, but they have not been enough."

"Jareth." Sarah began, her mind spinning, "What if a human went to Irene, and told her how to ask for help?"

"No!" He yelled. "I know what you're thinking Sarah, and no. Irene is deep in the Goblin Tunnels. In this in between place, no fae can hear you. So long as she is in the tunnels, or you, there can be no calling for help."

Sarah grew solemn. "I will help her."

Jareth became angry. "I shouldnt have told you so much. Do not make me regret confiding in you!"

"I wont!" She declared. "Is there any reason why I shouldnt, so long as Im back in time to make my choice about staying?"

"Yes! Dont be stupid Sarah. You have no idea what you would face down there. Hair Brain, and his entire army. You are still human, and could easily be killed. Even if you where only captured, your time will still pass in the in between as it would here. It would run out."

"Jareth. Do you not have any faith in the one human to best you in your own game?"

The Goblin King swooped over her, leaning over her in a challenging manner. "Youre not going Sarah.

"Dont make me say something we'll both regret." She roused, her gaze waging war with his. They engaged in a dual of wills with their eyes. There was so much on the line for both of them...but Sarah was not going to give in. This was as much of a test of Jareth as a potential husband as she was going to get. Jareth switched tactics, intimidation would not work. He put his arms around her lovingly. "My precious thing...I would be lost, if something happened to you." He tried to kiss her.

"No! I understand Jareth, but if Im going to be a queen, I have to be able to help whenever I can...no matter what the risks are. Dont you agree? Irene must be so scared."

"Look...as queen...you do not have to take such risks. Leave them to me. Love me, and do as I say..."

"Is that the sort of queen you want? Obedient?"

Jareths mood was thunderous, and now he had to admit that she had him. Sarah was anything but obedient, and that was one of the most attractive things about her-how she challenged him, and defied him. As angry as it made him, it also excited him, and made him love her even more. He turned away.

"What do I have to do?" She asked. "Do I wish myself there?"

"What, exactly, are you going to try and accomplish?"

"I will free Irene, and make sure that the tunnels are sealed. I will tell her the name of her grandmother, so she will be able to call to her for help."

"Its too much. Cant you see."

"Not for me." She grabbed his hand and held it strongly. "What is the alternative?"

Jareths alternative would have been to wait, capture Hair Lip after he turned fae, and just deal with Adriennes wrath about Irene-but this would never suit the woman he had had to fall in love with. Sarah softened as she saw how his face reflected his pain as he mulled the possibility of loosing her.

"Please...I want your approval."

"You do. You know I dont approve."

"Your acceptance, then? As a king. Think of Irene."

"I am thinking of you."

"And I am thinking of her." She could almost feel him tremor.

"All right." He gasped, hardly believing that he was loosing to her, once again. Damn! "Ill take you to the tunnels."


End file.
